Bound to Happen
by CTR69
Summary: Sheldon is in big trouble for what he did and there's only one person who's willing to help her friend. Canon to AU. (This plot bunny came to be with the promos for episode 10.06 The Fetal Kick Catalyst and kept me going well beyond the original thought. I took detectives names from NCIS, but I don't watch that series regularly. Rated M for last chapter Shenny smut)
1. Bound to Happen

This was Sheldon's worst day of his life. Even worse than the Arctic betrayal and humiliation, this one will definitely cost him the job at the university and his future career. He was sitting in the interrogation room of the Pasadena police department. His hands were cuffed, on his lap. He was calm and showing no remorse for what he did.

Investigators looked at him through the one-way glass, going over his records, to get to know him better. Detective Jethro Gibbs summarized.

"Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper. BS, MS, MA, PhD and ScD. Born in Texas on February 26th 1980. Entered college at the age of 11, got his _first_ PhD at the age of 16. Theoretical physicist, employed at Caltech University. IQ rated at 187?" Detective stared at that figure for a second. "Currently working on top-secret military project, which we've been denied access to. Brought in, after calling and surrendering himself to the police, this morning."

Detective sighed and looked at Sheldon through the window. "One of the best and brightest minds in the United States and he's sitting in our interrogation room."

"I've seen some of his work involving string theory. It's bad that it happened, but we have to do our job. Just because he's a vital asset to our national security, doesn't mean we can just let him go without a trial." Detective Eleanor Bishop defended.

"I know. Abby showed me the autopsy. Shit. he really lost it there, didn't he?" Gibbs shook his head. Bishop ran through the report. Cause of death: suffocation.

"Stuffed his girlfriend's head into the oven and snapped her neck with the door. Never seen anything like it. You think it was just a momentary outbreak? I mean, look at him. All calm and quiet."

"Many guys are like that. Quiet, till they burst. The police will bring in his neighbors…" Gibbs checked the report again. "Leonard and Penny Hofstadter, for questioning later today. For now, it's just him. Come on, let's talk to him."

Both detectives entered the interrogation room.

"Hello, doctor Cooper. I'm detective Gibbs, this is detective Bishop, we're from the Los Angeles police department." They both showed their badges and took a seat on the other side of the table. Gibbs threw the reports and files on the metal surface. Camera in the top corner was recording the session.

"Officer, please remove the handcuffs from doctor Cooper." The guard followed the order and uncuffed him.

Sheldon felt his wrists and laid his hands back onto his lap. "Thank you."

G: "Doctor Cooper, you are accused of murdering your girlfriend, dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. You killed her in the apartment, which is rented to your neighbour, ms. Penny Hofstadter. Did I get it right?"

"Where's Penny, I need to see her!" Sheldon was triggered by her name and raised his voice.

B: "Calm down now, Sheldon. May we call you Sheldon?"

Sheldon sighted at first. "You may." He calmed and bowed his head in agreement.

G: "Penny and Leonard Hofstadter will be brought in for questioning later. They might offer some more insight into what happened today. But for now, please. Tell us for the record. What possessed such brilliant mind to commit such a horrible crime?" Gibbs leaned back and gave Sheldon the word.

"Amy and I knew each other for the last 7 years. At the time, I was single, so my friends, without my knowledge, arranged me a 'perfect'..." Sheldon made air quotes "Match, on some internet dating site."

B: "And you went along with it."

"Yes. It was fun hanging out with Amy at first. She was smart and a scientist, just like me. But the relationship proved to be far from easy, as the time went by. She tried to improve me many times over the years."

B: "By improving, you mean..."

"My personality. To make me more... human. To fix my habits and behaviour."

B: "How did that make you feel?"

"She wasn't accepting me for who I was. She had a PhD in neuroscience, she tried all kinds of mind tricks on me, to change my behaviour into what she believed was normal."

G: "But you never confronted her?"

"I did! But she was stubborn and insisted on our relationship at all cost. She was either afraid she couldn't meet other guys, if I left her, or she was obsessed with me."

G: "So you stayed in this relationship, despite her behaviour?"

"Yes, I went along with it. It wasn't that bad all the time and I still had my own apartment. And my close friends."

B: "Penny and Leonard."

"Among others, yes." Sheldon nodded.

B: "Did you reveal any of these issues to them?"

"I did on occasion, but they never took them seriously. They wanted my relationship to go well. I guess failure was not an option for them. From their perspective, I was in a normal relationship."

G: "So, everything was going rather well, until?"

"Until Amy and I decided to try and live together. Her apartment was in need of repair, which would take five weeks. All three of them decided it would be fun, if we tried to live together, these couple of weeks."

G: "But you didn't want to do it."

"I never liked this idea, I'm very attached to my apartment and order in it. But I sticked with it. For the sake of the experiment."

B: "Experiment?"

"Yes, we treated this period as a scientific experiment. We were both scientists."

Detectives looked at each other, surprised.

B: "Experiment? You treated your relationship like an experiment?"

"It's how we approached it as fellow scientists." Sheldon nodded.

B: "Sheldon, did you actually love this woman? So far, you didn't provide any information or clues, that would suggest you did."

"I killed her, I believe that answers your question, detective." Sheldon looked straight at Eleanor.

G: "Why did you do it?" Gibbs got to the point.

"Because she _never_ stopped. She always had something to bicker about. Something to remind me how dumb I acted or talked. Something to humiliate me infront of my friends. Something to treat me like a child. I couldn't take it anymore. Not with her being around me for so much time, each day."

B: "Sheldon, your IQ is among the highest in the world! Why did you remain in this relationship for so long?"

"I was single my entire life, before I met her. I didn't want to go back to that. Not after all my friends got their life partners. There was also a part of her, that I couldn't let go. She broke up with me a while ago, but we got back together again..." He sighted.

G: "So you stayed with her for the sake of peer pressure."

"That and I was afraid. Afraid what she might do to me, or my friends, if I left her go again."

G: "What are you talking about?" This raised their curiosity.

"Amy had a sad and lonely childhood. She was in the same boat as me. Getting dumped by me, would devastate her. I cared enough to not break her heart again."

B: "You said she could hurt your friends?"

"Yes. Penny. Amy was always jealous of her. Her looks, social skills and boyfriends. And lastly, my friendship with her."

Detectives shook their heads in disbelief. A second woman, of course.

G: "Please, tell us about that. Everything you reveal, will help your case and ease the sentence."

Sheldon smiled for the first time, all it took was a thought of Penny. Detectives noticed it. His tone changed, when he started to talk about her.

"Penny and I grew close over the years. She moved into the apartment next door ten years ago. She's been an integral part of my life ever since. She's like... a sister to me. We helped and supported each other, since we met. I help her through life and she helps me. She is an amazing person." Sheldon was smiling.

B: "And you believe, Amy would think this friendship was the reason for the breakup, if you would do it? Leaving her for Penny?"

"Yes. She has always been jealous of what I had with Penny. Every time we were together. Amy tortured animals as part of her research. I couldn't allow her to hurt Penny because of me."

G: "Ah, yes. Ms. Fowler worked as a tester of various drugs at your university. Making experiments on lab animals. Good judgement, Sheldon. You made quite a sacrifice with this, trying to protect your friend. Which brings me to the final question. Do _you_ have any feelings for Penny?" Room became dead silent.

Sheldon turned serious and waited in deep thought. He finally exhaled the breath he was holding.

"No. She's married now, I'm just her friend." He looked down into the desk in sadness. Detectives looked at each other. They both knew he wasn't telling the truth.

G: "Ok, thank you for all this information, doctor Cooper. I must say, after hearing your side, the case is getting clearer. The victim abused you verbally, until you ended her life. She also posed a threat to you and your friends. You'd be surprised how many such cases we go through each year. Thank you for your cooperation. The guard will escort you to your temporary holding cell and we will question Penny and Leonard in the meantime."

"I understand. Thank you, detectives."

They all left the room together. Detectives returned to the adjacent room on the other side of the interrogation room.

"Poor bastard. He gets set up with an abuser and rather shuts up, than talks about it. But even if he did, would others believe him?"

"Did you see his face when Penny was brought up?"

"He's in love with her and doesn't even realize it."

"She's married, Gibbs. It would wreck her marriage and friendship."

Gibbs shook his head. "That's one hell of a mess. When do they get here? I wanna hear their side of the story."


	2. Leonard's interrogation

Penny and Leonard returned home together and were very surprised, when they saw police cars around the building. Crime was a rare occasion in their neighbourhood.

"What happened?" Penny asked the police officer outside.

"We're investigating a murder in the building, ma'am. The suspect was already taken away into custody. Are you the resident of this building?" They both gasped in surprise. This was something neither of them came across before.

"Yes, we both live here. A murder? Such a crazy world we live in..." Leonard put his arm across Penny's shoulders as they entered the lobby.

They cautiously made their way up the stairs, with police and detectives walking up and down past them. They reached the fourth floor and Penny was shocked to see her apartment sealed in yellow tape and CSI agents in white protective suits taking photographs of everything in it.

"What the hell happened here!?" They both ran to the door.

"This is a crime scene, ma'am. You're not allowed to enter till the end of investigation." The female police officer stopped them.

"But this is my apartment!"

"I'm sorry, but this place is under investigation. You said this is your apartment?"

"Yes! I've temporarily gave it away to Amy and Sheldon..."

"Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"Yes! Is she OK?"

"Ms. Fowler has been murdered by Sheldon Cooper this morning."

Both Penny and Leonard gasped at this shocking news.

"WHAT!? Murdered!? How!? Sheldon couldn't do such a thing!" Penny defended him

"Mister Cooper called the police himself and turned himself in. He was already taken away for questioning."

"That's _doctor_ Cooper." Penny corrected her. "Leonard, we must go to him!"

"Penny, Sheldon is a murderer, didn't you hear it!? He killed Amy, you should stay away from him!"

"But he needs us, Leonard! I need to see him!" Penny turned to the police officer again. "Excuse me, where is Sheldon being held?"

"He was taken to Pasadena PD headquarters. I can arrange the transport."

"Please do. Oh, this is horrible! I cannot believe Sheldon did such a thing."

Leonard was less surprised, once the initial shock passed. "Oh, come on! You know how crazy he acted these last few days. Hell, he's acting crazy since I met him! And I _lived_ with him all this time. That could have been you, Penny. Or me!"

"Oh, shut up, Leonard! If Sheldon wanted you dead, you'd be dead already."

The police officer overheard their conversation and observed them in suspicion. These two knew something and she needed to get them to the HQ.

"What is your name, ma'am?"

"Penny. Penny Hofstadter. This is my husband, Leonard Hofstadter."

"And what is your relation to mister Cooper?" She was writing down all the information.

"I'm his next-door neighbour, he lives across the hall." Penny pointed to the 4A.

"And I'm his roommate." Leonard said after Penny.

"Thank you, a squad car will pick you up shortly. Given the relation, you will need to provide statements at the HQ. Standard procedure, which can help your friend on trial."

Penny exclaimed at the word, Sheldon will go to prison for this! She hugged Leonard. "We need to help him, Leonard. He does not deserve this." She sniffed and shed a tear in his embrace.

"He'll be alright, we'll help him." Leonard patted her back and consulted her. But secretly, he grinned at this turn of events and swore he'll destroy him for good. The longer Sheldon rots in jail, the longer his marriage with Penny will stay intact. He suddenly cared more for getting Sheldon out of the way, than he did for Amy being killed. Penny will finally remain only his, forever.

The police took them both to the station, where investigators were already anticipating them.

"Welcome, Penny, Leonard. I'm detective Jethro Gibbs, this is my colleague Eleanor Bishop." They all shook hands. "I wish these were more pleasant circumstances. I'm sure you already know what happened. What we need from you, is as much information about Sheldon as possible, to confirm his motive." All four walked from the entrance to the interrogation room.

"Can I see Sheldon first?"

"Penny!" Leonard raised his voice.

"Your wife will be safe, he's locked up in the holding cell." Eleanor guided Penny to Sheldon, while Gibbs invited Leonard for questioning in the meantime.

"This way, mr. Hofstadter."

They both took a seat in the interrogation room.

"So, what can you tell us about Sheldon? Why would he do such a horrible thing?"

"If you'd known Sheldon like I do, you wouldn't be surprised. The man is crazy, annoying, controlling, he always comes up with some silly rules like bathroom schedules, roommate agreements, emergency procedures and clauses, etcetera. You don't know anything of what's going on in his life. He tries to control every aspect of his life and others, with his personal insane bureaucracy and rules."

"Interesting. How long did you and your wife lived with him?"

"I've lived with him for about 15 years now. Penny moved next door approximately 10 years ago."

"And yet, it was ms. Fowler, who drove him over the line."

"Amy tried to change him, she was studying neuroscience. She wanted him to lose his bizarre habits, to start acting more human, more polite. Not being so unforgiving and rude towards others all the time. The rest of us accepted his habits and learned to live with them, but not Amy. They had fights and breakups, you know, the usual couples stuff. Couple of weeks ago, they tried to start living together, because her apartment was under renovation. They made it like an experiment, to see how things went."

"Yes, Sheldon told us about that. Would you say they had a chance together? Were they... compatible, if you know what I mean?"

"Amy was arranged to him in a blind date, when our friends signed Sheldon to an internet dating site. They did it as a joke, but Sheldon went with it. He and Amy were actually a good couple at start, but as time went on, I don't think they connected. They were both stubborn to make it work. Despite the constant bickering, they just held together. There had to be something between them though, she wouldn't stay with such a horrible person otherwise. I just loved the fact that there's someone else in his life, who he can annoy, not just me."

"Would you consider him as being one of her test subjects?"

"No! Amy would never do such a thing! She was sweet and nice person to all of us. We all accepted her in our lives with ease. She became best friends with Penny. It was Sheldon, who needed to change. She kept her university life apart from her private life."

"Did Sheldon ever revealed his feelings of her to you? Or was he afraid to come out with them?"

"He never talked to me about his lovelife or feelings. You would have to ask Penny. She's the one, who he opens up to. I was just his whipping boy, until Amy came along..."

"So you were not in a good relationship with him?"

"I tried to live by his rules as much as I could. Sometimes I burst, but sooner or later, we were roommates again. He never took my complaints seriously, he knew I'd buckle under eventually. On occasion, he was there when I needed him, so I stayed." Leonard shook his head.

"What about him and Penny, you said she's the only one who he opens to."

"It's a weird relationship they have. They care for each other, but they never revealed any feelings or emotions. We all accepted it as some sort of brother-sister relationship."

"How did Amy saw their relationship? Did she saw it as a threat? If Sheldon would leave Amy, would she suspect Penny?"

"She mentioned it couple of times to me, but it was nothing serious. Just something she needed to share. It was bothering her, how Penny was able to approach Sheldon with such ease and she had to work so hard, to get anywhere with him. But Amy wouldn't be able to murder people like Sheldon did. She didn't deserve such fate."

"Despite her involvement in medical experiments on primates?"

"I told you, she would not be able to commit murder! The lab was her job, that's it. She did it with joy and enthusiasm. Penny was her best friend. It's Sheldon who's a crazy murderer here! Don't put the blame on Amy, please! Lock him up for good, he's dangerous." Leonard was losing his temper, he didn't like what detective implied.

Gibbs knew he reached the end with Leonard. He got up and offered him a hand.

"Very well, mr. Hofstadter, thank you for this information. Please wait outside, I'm sure detective Bishop received valuable information from your wife."


	3. Penny's interrogation

**A/N: Story goes full AU and Shenny from here on. This chapter comes out of the "Nanny talk" scene from Season 10 Episode 5 - The Hot Tub Contamination. Watch that clip for better understanding.**

* * *

Penny was heartbroken, when she saw Sheldon behind bars.

"Oh, Sheldon, what did you do?" She ran towards him.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Penny. She proved impossible to live with, I told you last time. You _have_ to believe me, I didn't mean to do it, it's just… She brought up the worst in me. I have never felt such anger inside me before." Sheldon sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined your apartment and your life. Amy was your best friend and I took her away from you... If you guys don't want to see me again, I will understand." He bowed his head in shame.

Penny was left speechless and saddened.

"I… I don't know what to say, Sheldon..." She sniffed and wiped her cheek. "I'm… sorry, I wasn't there for you. I should have known better. But why didn't you say anything!?" Penny shook the bars in anger. "You know I'm always here for you! If you could just come to me and spill out your pain, none of this would happen! Why, Sheldon! Why didn't you talk to me!? Why didn't I listen..." Her eyes got teary.

"Penny, please… I cannot stand seeing you like this." He replied in calm voice.

"You should thought about that, before you killed my friend!"

"I do not need to hear this from you! Just… leave me be." He turned away and walked towards the middle of the cell. Penny held onto the bars.

"No. Not this time." She looked at him. Sheldon looked back at her, surprised. "I'm not leaving you. Because I know, you wouldn't leave _me_."

Sheldon slowly walked to her again and reached for her palms, clutching the bars.

"Penny, I have never..."

"You need a friend, now more than ever before."

"I… you will still be here for me?" Sheldon was overwhelmed with emotions. This was the most selfless act he ever experienced.

"Yes. I promise. I should have been there for you. Back in the ice cream shop the other day..." Penny remembered what she said to Sheldon that night, the sudden feeling stabbed her heart and soul. It looked like her blood drained from her face, she paled.

"I my God, I'm _so_ sorry, Sheldon!" She burst in tears, her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Penny! Please talk to me. Detective!" Sheldon tried to reach to her, but he was powerless.

"Aaahh! This is all my fault!" She sobbed uncontrollably. Eleanor was nearby, she ran to her, once she heard Sheldon and cries.

"It's ok, Penny. We're here for you. Sshhh… it's ok..." She tried to consult her.

"I could… I could prevent this, but… I told him to... apologize to her..." Penny cried into her shoulder. "Instead of listening… I took her side!" This caused her to cry even harder. Sheldon was heart-broken. He could not do anything for her at this moment. Eleanor rubbed her back and consulted her, as much as she could. Questioning was out for today. They both spent couple of minutes embraced, sitting on the floor, until Penny calmed down.

"Come on Penny, let's go." She got Penny up on her feet again.

"No, wait." Penny turned to Sheldon again. "You wanted out, but I've pushed you back with her. How could I have been so stupid! That night… If I would took your side… Would you listen to me?"

"Yes. Even though I give you too little credit, you are a very wise person."

"Would you break up the relationship with her, if I told you so?"

"You have always given me the right advice. Penny…" He looked into her eyes. "I would have gone to hell and back for you. I will _always_ trust your judgment. I always had, you were never wrong."

"Except this time… I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't put this on yourself. This is my responsibility. You have your life to live."

"No, I'm not leaving you, Sheldon. Not after everything we've been through. You were always there, when I needed you. I want to do this." She wanted to give him a hug, but she could only fit her palms through the bars.

"Thank you. I cannot express how much this means to me right now. How much… _You_ mean to me. You are standing here, despite everything… The only way I can explain it, I… I _love_ you, Penny." Penny closed her eyes and cried with joy. Sheldon meant every word he said to her.

Sheldon smiled back to her and put his arms through the bars. He reached to her face and ran his palms across her cheeks. "Don't cry, my little kitten." He gently rubbed his thumbs under her eyes. She took his palms and kissed them.

"I love you too, Sheldon. I'm not leaving you, I promise." She held onto him as much as she could. She knew her latest advice could have change everything, if she took the different route. Penny blamed herself for the death of Amy. Being there for Sheldon, was at least she could do. She felt it as an obligation. Together, they will make through this. Together, they always did.

"Get away from him, Penny!" Leonard yelled from the other side of the room. He paced quickly towards the cell, when he saw Sheldon together with his wife. "What are you doing!? He killed Amy and you just let him touch you like that!?"

Sheldon quickly let her go and moved back into his cell, frightened.

"Leonard, you don't understand!" Penny tried to reason with him.

"You stay away from him, understand? I will not allow him to hurt you. Not after what he did to Amy."

"Sheldon won't hurt me, Leonard, he needs me! He needs us! Please!"

"No, we're leaving. Right now." Leonard grabbed Penny's hand, but she broke free from his grip.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you near this whacko!" He tried to grab her again.

"No! Let me go!" Penny hit his face in the struggle. Both detectives pulled them apart.

"So, this is it, then? You're choosing a killer over me? If you do this, there's no turning back. Understand?" They both stared at each other in anger. " _Last_ chance, Penny!" Leonard lost his patience with her. "Is it me, or him?" Leonard pointed towards Sheldon, furious.

"He said he loves me." Penny revealed.

Leonard threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes. But not really surprised. "You two… You are both insane. We all know Sheldon is crazy, but you… With this newly developed Stockholm syndrome… You're crazy, just like him!" He pointed his finger at Penny and kept shaking his arm.

"You know, Sheldon considered you as one of his closest friends. And so did I. But now… I finally see what a pathetic little bastard you really are. You want him locked up, so you can keep me for yourself, don't you?"

"I want him locked up, because he killed Amy! Don't be so stupid, please! Who knows who's next on his list! I'm trying to keep you safe, Penny."

"No you don't. You're just trying to keep me for yourself. You know what? You're not having me any longer." Penny pulled the wedding ring off her finger. "I cannot spend the rest of my life with a selfish shit like you. He helped you avoid federal prison, remember? And now, you stab him in the back, just like you did at the Arctic expedition! You don't deserve us. You're just using us. Betraying us, when you see the benefit for your ego." Penny threw the ring into him and everybody was left speechless.

Leonard threw his hands up again. "Fine! If you wanna get chopped up and stuffed in the freezer, be my guest. I'm done reasoning with you. Stupid bitch..." He mumbled the last part to himself and pushed the front door open in anger. Penny overheard that.

Once Leonard left the building, Eleanor hugged Penny again. She parted and talked to both of them. "You all lived in some seriously messed up relationships. It's a shame it had to end like this. But it looks like, it was the only way. For what's it's worth, I'm happy for you and Sheldon. They way he spoke about you and the way you stand by him… I have never seen such commitment and devotion before. I wish you would find your true happiness sooner, but we cannot change the past. I wish you better fortunes in the future, with all my heart. You truly deserve your happiness now, your lives have been filled with lies and deceit long enough."

"Thank you. Can you open the cell for me? I just need…"

Gibbs was reluctant. "We don't usually allow this..."

"Jethro, please..." Eleanor gave him the look. How could he refuse her wish now?

"Very well. Guards? Please unlock the cell for us. Thank you."

Penny jumped into the cell and into Sheldon's embrace. They immediately kissed and held their lips together as long as they could. They caressed each others hair and allowed their tongues to dance together with passion, which only they could bring out in the other.

Penny bit her lower lip and breathed heavily. Sheldon stared deep into her eyes, holding her head less than an inch from his. He quickly pressed his lips into hers again, for another round. He could not get enough of her. Not after hiding his feelings for so long.

"Oh, Penny… I love you so much..." Sheldon managed to whisper out between the kisses and breathing.

"I love you too, sweetie..." She whispered into his ear, trying to keep some privacy.

Detectives became a little nervous and embarrassed. They looked around and into the ceiling. At the same time, they could feel their true love and friendship. It was a very beautiful change from the usual crimes and hate they faced on daily basis. They don't get many moments like this. Despite the circumstances, they were all happy for them. They were also inspired by them. Gibbs and Bishop smiled at each other. Today, each of them will bring some of this love back to their friends and loved ones. It felt good to be reminded about what really matters in life.

Penny let Sheldon go, slowly and with regret. "I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I promise."

Sheldon kissed her forehead. "My Penelope. I know you will. We will be together soon. I promise."


	4. A New Life

**A/N: The original plot ended in the last chapter. The story unravels in AU, with a bit of Shenny smut.**

* * *

Penny left the cell and asked detectives for a temporary place to stay.

"I can't go back to my place. Not after the breakup. Can you help me out here?"

"We will arrange you a place nearby, until you get on your feet again. Officer, please escort ms. Penny to our safe house in vicinity."

"Thank you so much, Eleanor. For everything" Penny hugged her again.

"Please, call me Ellie. Also, if you need help with counseling or anything, give this man a call. He's out top psychologist. You've been through a lot. Don't hold it in."

Penny thanked everybody and left the station with a completely different perspective on life. She broke up her marriage and worried about her and Sheldon's future. She slowly walked behind the police officer until they reached the place. Small, temporarily unit used for witness protection. Penny was burned out from all the emotions and turn of events this day. She fell onto the bed and just cried for hours. All her depressed emotions towards Sheldon and hate towards Leonard, her past life choices, Sheldon's upcoming trial, she poured it all out. It was disturbing for Sheldon, he could feel her sorrow, despite being away from her.

Eleanor helped Penny to carry on with her life. She cancelled the rent in the old apartment and arranged Penny a new place, away from Leonard. They became good friends and Penny soon got used to her new life and circle of friends. Penny came over and explained the situation to Bernadette and Howard. They were glad to hear the truth, after Leonard spilled so many lies to Howard and Raj. Once they found out the truth, they did the same thing and cut their ties with Leonard. Bernadette was of great support for Penny through this time, despite her pregnancy. She was not selfish. Her best friend needed her.

Penny was slowly moving things out of both apartments to her temporary place, so the old ones could be rented to new owners.

She visited Sheldon every day, while he waited for the trial to begin. They talked for hours, catching up on everything they've missed throughout the years. Their lives were slowly turning around for better. Penny took good care of him, as much as she could, providing him fresh clothes and reading material.

The generals at the Pentagon and intelligence services didn't like this outcome. Sheldon was a vital member of the team working on minimizing the quantum gyroscope prototype. His mind was of great importance to them. The trial needed to be short and gone over fast, so Sheldon and his new team could get back to work in peace. Eleanor pulled some strings with her old contacts at the NSA and worked together with the executives, who monitored Sheldon's work and progress so far. It was all decided in a matter of weeks, without any publicity.

Sheldon and Penny were both invited to the tribunal for the final verdict, a month and a half after the incident, as they called it. Eleanor presented the solution, that will benefit everybody.

"Based on your history record and testimonies, the NSA managed to make a deal with the prosecution. Doctor Cooper, you will work for them in the undisclosed location in Nevada, for the time of the sentence, that is ten years. If you choose to do so, you can continue to work in the same location, after you served your penalty, for as long as you want. You will be granted access to higher levels, based on your previous accomplishments and performance. You will gain access to tools and technologies, which are far more advanced than what Caltech University was able to provide and what official science has yet to discover. This is the true cutting edge of science, doctor Cooper. Decades ahead of public knowledge.

But, it will all remain classified under black projects. In a case of a breakthrough, you will not receive any public rewards, credit or a Nobel Prize. Also, you are, under no circumstances, allowed to reveal any of these technologies or discoveries to anybody. Not even your friends and family. Do I make myself clear?"

Sheldon wanted to interrupt, but Eleanor already knew his question. She raised her hand.

"Allow me to continue, doctor Cooper. I know how much Penny means to you, we have thought about that. Her background check came out clean, that's good news.

The NSA subcontractor will provide a secure apartment and overwatch in Las Vegas for you two. You will be picked up and flown to work with other employees each morning and returned back each evening on workdays. You will also be equipped with a tracking device at all times. We cannot allow or afford to lose you, after we let you in on this. You will basically become a property of the United States government, for the time of the sentence. Despite this, we will fully respect your privacy during your off-duty time. We need you relaxed and comfortable for this vital task. But don't get too Hollywood diva on the Agency, there are limits and penalties in place. This is the whole contract in writing." Eleanor left out the part about Penny being used as leverage in cases of non-cooperation. She hoped Sheldon would not discover it.

She handed over the papers to Sheldon and Penny. "Read it over, think about it and let us know. You have three days. It's either this or standard prison sentence. Your choice."

"Thank you, Eleanor. I will look over it and let you know. What do you think, Penny?"

"Harsh terms, but I can live with it. Vegas, with you. I could not ask for a better deal in these circumstances. A fresh start. We need a fresh start. There's nothing here for me anymore."

"And the secrets?"

"Honey, you know me and physics. You talk talk about it all day long, I'm not getting any of it." Penny smiled to him. She kissed his cheek and thanked the tribunal.

"Thank you so much, Ellie. For everything. Goodbye." She waved to Sheldon and left. He had to remain in custody, until the new contract was signed.

After going over every detail of the contract in the next two days, Sheldon could not wait any longer. He had to decide, but it was not easy. The contract was written very lucratively, it felt like a deal with the devil. One one hand, he gets to work at the cutting edge, not worrying about funding and dated equipment any longer. But he will lose his freedom and recognition, becoming just a faceless cog in the military-industrial research complex. Penny was the variable to tip the scales. As long as she stays with him, they will be alright. Change is never good. There were so many things in California he will miss. He tried to justify the decision for staying here.

Sheldon recalled the past life in his memory, to see how it compares to this new adventure in life. He worked at the university, where he wasn't making any progress recently, his name is ruined for the second time, his roommate hates him for stealing his wife, not to mentioned the murdered girlfriend. Not really as positive as he thought.

He compared two decades worth of memories with the contract. Back and forth. Many times, like solving the physics equation. The final result was expected.

"I need to do this. Like Penny said, there's nothing here for me." He thought to himself. He made the phone call to her, telling her the decision.

"I'm so glad you made the right choice. We will do this together, Sheldon. We'll make it through. A new life. A clean slate. I'll be right there with the luggage."

Penny came over to the police station for the last time and they both took a seat before the committee. Sheldon signed the contract, holding his breath.

"We also need both of you to sign the non-disclosure agreements." Sheldon and Penny went all-in, no hesitation. Not anymore.

"Excellent, doctor Cooper, Penny. Welcome aboard. I'm looking forward working with you." The agent shook his hand. "We will arrange the transport right away. If you're ready, you can be in your Las Vegas condo by the evening."

Sheldon and Penny looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, we're ready."

Agent made the call and a black limo was soon waiting for them outside. Penny gasped, she was breathless. Finally, a glimpse of luxury life she always wanted.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Come on." She grabbed Sheldon's hand and guided him inside. Leather seats were very comfortable. Sheldon moved his butt around the center seat and found his new spot.

"Hmm… I could get used to this." He sat in the middle seat next to the door.

"It will take us 20 minutes to get to the airport." The driver informed them and closed the window behind him. Penny quickly got comfortable and poured two glasses of champagne from the minibar.

"A toast! To our new lives together."

"Together. Cheers." They both took a sip. Sheldon put the glass down, but Penny took two more glasses of champagne. Then she turned to Sheldon and gave him a naughty look.

"You wanna... try it out in the limo?" She straddled his lap and sucked herself to his lips. She put her palms over his cheeks and pushed her tongue inside his mouth as far as she could. He was taken by surprise, but loved the feeling. Her soft lips always felt right on his.

"How about just kissing for now?" Sheldon broke her passionate kiss, breathing heavily.

"Whatever you want, sweetie. You're right, our first time does deserve better than this."

"I want it to be special." He desperately wanted her. But not like this.

"Oh, it will be special, I promise. But for now..." She continued to kiss his lips and neck. Penny unbuttoned his shirt and continued to kiss his bare chest, slowly making her way down. She climbed down from him and Sheldon let her drop down between his legs. She began to unbutton his trousers.

"If you'd like me to stop..." She whispered, looking at him. She wanted to be sure.

"It's ok, keep going..."

Sheldon could only close his eyes and let her take over. He was getting harder since she straddled him, but when she finally gripped it and pulled it out of his shorts, it almost hurt.

Sheldon was mesmerized by the sight of Penny dragging her pink tongue across his length and smiling at him. It was like a dream. He closed his eyes and arched his head back in pleasure, once she was slowly taking him deeper. He caressed her blonde hair and follow her rhythm with his hands. Penny was working her magic with her mouth, tongue and palms to get him off. Faster and deeper. His pulse was rising, his breathing was getting heavier. She could feel him getting closer and closer.

"Oh, Penny… I can't… mmfff..." He was exhaling loudly, catching his breath.

She let him release over his belly and chest, then neatly cleaned him with little paper towels. She slowly buttoned up his pants and shirt. Penny couldn't help but notice how spent and satisfied he laid on that seat and smiled at him. He pulled her up again and kissed her forehead.

"That was..." Sheldon was trying to bring his thoughts together, running his hand through his hair. Penny laid on top of him, feeling his heartbeat slowing down.

"I'm glad you feel better. These past months have been stressful for both of us. I just want us to enjoy from now on. We've been through enough misery."

"I promise, I _will_ make it up to you." Sheldon held her in his embrace. Together they observed last bits of Los Angeles and Hollywood in beautiful sunsetting color.

The limo reached Bob Hope Airport, the sun was already touching the horizon. They took a different route, through the private entry and parked at the side of a white Dassault business jet.

The driver opened the door and they stepped outside. Government agents were already waiting for their arrival.

"Greeting, doctor Cooper, Penny. I'm agent Carter, we work for the NSA. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, come on board." Sheldon and Penny were not used to such luxury, this was all new to both of them. They just stared at the thing and Penny took Sheldon's hand. First a limo, now a private jet. This was the future they always wanted to live. Now, they do.


	5. Vegas

**A/N: Final chapter of the story. WARNING! Hot Shenny smut inside. May trigger Shamy-shipping social justice warriors into posting lewd "reviews".**

* * *

"Wow." They made their way up the stairs and into the luxurious cabin. Beige leather armchairs and shiny dark red furniture. All prepared for the meeting.

"Please take a seat. The flight to Nellis will take us around 30 minutes. We will go over the details of your resume and what can you provide for us in the meantime."

"No problem. I'm sure I'll be of great benefit to your team."

"We'll wait for the takeoff and continue with the briefing later on. May I offer you a drink? Water?"

"Thank you." They both took a glass of water. They still felt a bit nervous.

The jet taxied to the runway and took off towards Nellis Air Force base. Penny observed a beautiful sunset over the Los Angeles area, while Carter continued with the briefing.

"It is vital for us, that you have the ability to learn and quickly grasp new paradigms with an open mind. No matter how different they are from your current understanding of physics. This is our training program, we offer to new employees. We know what you're currently working on in mainstream physics. This will help you get up to speed as quickly as possible."

The folder was marked with Above Top Secret.

Sheldon ran over the papers, describing the kind of physics he has never seen before. He was getting overwhelmed with complexity and possibilities of these formulas and equations.

"But… How is any of this possible? This makes string theory..."

"Obsolete." Carter put it bluntly.

"Why haven't I heard about this before? I wasted a decade of my life..."

"Sheldon, please. First thing you need to learn, you're on a need-to-know basis. You don't need to know when or how we obtained this knowledge. All we need from you, is to grasp it and then help us develop it further. We have couple of open projects and we need all the brainpower we can get. Your case caught our attention. Given the nature of the incident, it was the best option to provide you with this opportunity. People are reluctant to accept these positions, when their lives are already in order."

"Found anything interesting?" Penny was getting curious.

"Penny, this is… this makes Star Trek a reality. Faster than light travel, gravity manipulation, personal teleportation,..." Sheldon held the closed folder in his hand and looked at her.

"You're making great progress already, Sheldon. It's good to know we've made a right decision."

"You're joking. Star Trek is science fiction. _Fiction_." Penny shook her head in denial.

"We prefer to keep it that way. It is easier for everybody. This stuff has the potential to destroy the entire solar system. That's why we guard this knowledge with our lives. As the humanity progresses, we will slowly reveal bits of it. But for now, we cannot afford the full disclosure."

"You always wanted to do this, Sheldon. Working on the edge of science." Penny put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you very much for this opportunity. We are both very proud to be involved in it."

"We have good faith in you two. Naturally, other safeguards were put in place, but we hope it won't come to that. Like I said, work for us, remain silent and we'll all get along just fine. We're not some evil organisation, trying to take over the world or something. Our department is in charge of pushing this research to the limit and see how we can use it to our advantage and to the advantage of the human race. Once you see the potential, your entire view of the world changes. Local disputes become completely irrelevant." It tooks both of them a while to grasp everything the learned till now.

"Penny, we also arranged a new job for you. Given your previous work, we can provide you an occupation in the casino below your apartment. You will work as a croupier behind one of the tables. This way, we can keep you safe. Given your relationship with Sheldon, we have classified you as his leverage. We cannot afford to lose any of you."

Sheldon spent the rest of the flight going over the material again, grasping everything that was written. Things were getting clearer, once he put his old knowledge behind him. Penny was thankful for this offer, she could not ask for more.

* * *

The jet landed at dusk, with beautiful Vegas skyline shining in the background.

"We will now take you to your accommodation. You are free to spend the weekend as you please. On Monday, we get to work."

They all shook hands and separated. Another transport took Sheldon and Penny to the arranged casino. Driver handed them access cards to the apartment on the top floor and helped them with the suitcases. They checked with the receptionist, their names were already in their system.

"Ah, yes. Welcome, doctor Cooper, ms. Penny. We've been expecting you. Right this way." The receptionist lead them to the elevators.

Once the elevator door closed, Sheldon jumped all over Penny. He pushed her against the metal wall and kissed her deeply and quickly all over her lips and neck.

"Whoa, Sheldon..." Penny was trying to slow him down as the elevator climbed to their new home. What has gotten into him?

"Those equations, Penny… infinite power..." He pressed against her even harder and lifted her up off her feet.

She wrapped her legs around him and held on. He quickly undid some of the buttons on her shirt, kissed around her collarbone and cupped her breasts. Elevator was progressing towards higher floors without stopping.

"We're almost there..." She breathed heavily, watching the floor counter above the door. He fumbled blind with the buttons around her waist, while kissing her neck and returning back into her mouth, deep.

"We certainly are..." He whispered into her ear as he reached into her pants with his right hand.

"Ohh, God." It was exactly what she needed. Penny closed her eyes and bumped her head against the metallic side. The moist on his fingers gave her away. He was always adept at pushing her buttons. Sheldon had her burning, Penny was getting closer and closer. Not fast enough.

Ding!

"Time's up." He left her hanging. Sheldon licked his fingers and stepped away like nothing happened. Smiling with a hint of evil. He was such a tease. Penny barely caught herself from falling to the floor, when he let her go.

"Ugh, you bastard..." She mumbled and buttoned up her blouse.

Elevator door opened, Sheldon grabbed her hand and lead her to their place. The hallway was empty, they quickly made their way to the apartment and fell inside. They didn't bother to turn the lights up. The whole city was shining into the place, providing the perfect colorful lighting for the night of lovemaking ahead.

They kept kissing each other, while they were stumbling through the darkened apartment. He removed her blouse, she undid his shirt. They were careful with the buttons to not damage the clothes too much.

Embraced, they fell onto the king-sized bed. Now it was his turn to finish her off.

Penny took off her shirt and Sheldon observed her gorgeous upper body, with only the lacy white bra remaining in place. His taller body covered hers as he laid on top and kissed his way around her angelic face. He was staring deep into her green eyes, caressing her blonde hair and smiling at her. He could feel her heartbeat and heavy breathing.

"You're so beautiful..." Sheldon was getting emotional.

He gently removed the straps off her shoulders and continued to kiss his way down over her beautiful body. Penny raised her back, allowing him to unclip her bra. He cupped and kissed over her soft breasts, then circled his tongue aroused nipples a few times. His gentle touch and warm breath felt so good. Penny threw her arms behind her head and let herself go.

"Oh, sweetie..." She kept moaning and arching her body up towards him. His soft lips.

Sheldon was going slow and with patience. They were in no hurry to finish, they had the whole night for themselves. He reached the edge of her pants and began to unbutton them. Penny raised her hips, allowing him to pull off everything at once. Her legs felt spread onto the bed, on either side of him.

"It's not polite to stare, you know..." She blushed and smiled at him. But Sheldon could not resist her. Glittering shades of pink, from lightest to more vivid, with a thin strip down the middle, Penny was… Perfect. There was no other way to put it. Sheldon wasn't shy to remove his pants. He returned to her with only his boxers covering him.

He slid his hands over her thighs and kissed closer and closer to her sex. He played round and round with his tongue, tasting every bit of her. He was not afraid to use his fingers on her. He wanted to thank her. It was an obligation. And this was his way. Penny could not believe his capabilities. When did he learn all that?

"Ummff… Sheldon, if you dare to stop now..." He didn't. He enjoyed pleasuring her as much as she enjoyed it. Penny was in heaven. His long tongue and fingers did her things she didn't thought were possible. Her body was up in flames again. The sensation was taking over her mind. But he still wasn't finished. He kept going, obsessed he will make this right. She could only caress his hair and hold on for the ride.

And this was only foreplay! What other skills does he posses she doesn't know about? This will be an unforgettable night. With whatever little mind remained functioning in her head, Penny swore to herself. She will ride and please him even better than this. If that's even possible. But right now, he was on fire. And so was she. Again. Because his middle finger slipped, again and again. His. Sheldon-the-germaphobe's. Into her…

"Totally worth it!" Exploded in her mind and body once again, sending her over into ecstasy. She crashed back down onto bed a few moments later and Sheldon returned back up. Satisfied with his achievement.

"When did you..." Was all she could manage to say after coming back to reality.

"Did you enjoy it? Was this an adequate return of pleasure? I did not want to disappoint you."

"Ohh, it felt heavenly, you were amazing… I don't even... Equations?" She held her head, collecting her thoughts.

"Two times, would you agree?"

"Sheldon..." She felt slightly embarrassed. Because he was right. He chuckled.

They spend a while just making out, gently kissing and rubbing each other. Exploring and caressing each others bodies. Sheldon was addicted to how her silky skin felt under his fingers. He could not get enough of her. He turned her around on her belly and gently kissed every inch, from her spread inner thighs, to her "courage"-tattooed buttocks. It took him back to good old times. Her whole body was like a memory treasure chest. He continued to kiss his way up, to her upper back and neck.

"Hmm… This is new..." He stared and ran his fingers over the beautiful moth tattoo between her shoulder blades. It sparked his curiosity. He needed to know.

"Old life, Sheldon." It was done in a heat-of-the-moment, when she was still with Leonard.

"I'd love to know about it." He laid on his side next to her and she faced him.

"Seriously? You're lying naked in bed with _me_ , in Vegas and you wanna talk about my tattoo?"

"We have all night ahead of us, Penny. I'm in no hurry..." He gently kissed her lips.

"You know, I could talk about that, or..." *Cue the gentle ambient music*

She pushed him on his back and raised up. "I could try and return the favor." She was now on top, holding his wrists and pushing his arms into the mattress. She eased her grip and came lower. He felt her lips on his neck, blonde hair now sliding lower down his chest. Her cherry lips kissed with the same slow and caring pace, as he did before.

Penny pulled off the last bit of clothing and had him for the second time today, but not all the way. They were careful about that. She took her time with slower strokes and gentle kisses. Somehow, he was able to control himself, she didn't know how. Sheldon was still a mystery to her in many ways. Most guys would be done by now, with a cigarette in their mouths. But not Sheldon.

"Ohh, Penny… Yes… Much better..." He combed her hair and controlled himself not to blow it already. Observing her eyes and lips, playing and rubbing with him.

Reading and practice now paid off. It always did. He was aroused again, which meant she can finally get to have him. In her way. Her fantasy was finally becoming a reality.

Sheldon laid on his back, admiring Penny as she reached for a bottle of aromatic oil on the night stand. She straddled him, poured couple drops on his chest and smeared it all over.

She let some drops to drip between her breasts, which he got to push into her soft skin. No words were needed, she knew exactly what they both wanted. She guided him with her hand, slowly sinking herself down onto him. He was a perfect fit in all the right places. Penny slowly taking him in, Sheldon was lost on how it felt to him. He stopped thinking a while ago...

She gripped him tightly, which made the feeling even more sensational for him. It was this moment, they've been both waiting for so long. And it was just like they always imagined in their dreams. Beautiful, hot, sexy, gentle, sensual.

They slowly began to move together in a rhythm. Sheldon held her waist and Penny controlled the pace. She took his palms and guided them over her glittering body. From her lips, all over her sexy curves, down to her knees resting beside his chest and back again. Penny leaned her hands on his body for support as she moved and swayed her pelvis around. She closed her eyes and arched her head back. Her hair flew freely down her back. She looked like an angel. Sheldon reached towards her neck again, rubbing his palm across her body and curves. Everything became tranquil in that moment, Penny's head fell forward, taking her with it. She fell down into Sheldon's embrace, where they continued to be one, not wanting this to end. They fell into another series on kisses, with him taking over after she felt tired onto him. Her long hair covered their faces like a curtain, Sheldon kept moving them away with each stroke across her face. His hands continued to circle around her hips and ass, she continued to feel and kiss his chest.

Sheldon let her rest, rolling her on her back and taking over himself. He kept his thrusts gentle and consistent. They remained in eye contact the entire time. Their hands kept caressing their hair and faces, with an occasional kiss on the lips.

Penny felt he was getting closer now. His moans and breath became louder and deeper. No more control, anymore. Just extasy.

"Keep going, sweetie…. Don't be afraid..." She whispered into his ear. Encouraging him. Sheldon reached the final push, bottoming out in her, holding her dearly in his embrace. He gave her everything that night, she became his.

Penny felt his heavy breathing and voice on her ear.

"I love you so much..." He kissed her forehead and she returned with kisses on his lips.

"I love you too, sweetie. This was the most beautiful..." She kept her arms crossed behind his neck, almost crying from joy and perfection they just shared. They remained embraced together, nothing else needed to be said. Sheldon laid on his side, gently rubbing Penny's shoulder, locked onto her beautiful eyes. She felt completely safe and so happy to be with him.

"Why haven't we done this years ago, Penny? This was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced." He was pushing strands of her hair behind her ears, playing with them.

"Sheldon, don't…" She turned her head in denial. "Let's just enjoy for now… It was beautiful for me as well." She closed her eyes and gave him another kiss of gratitude.

Sheldon felt uneasy when their bodies began to cool down and rational mind was taking over. He lost the eye contact and excused himself. Too soon.

"I need to take a shower now, I hope you understand." He was already up and putting on his shorts. She sighed and felt the warm dent he left behind.

"I do." Penny exhaled and rolled on her back, going through everything up until this moment. And their possible future together. She was off the pill for months now, but it never happened with Leonard. It didn't felt right to her. It did tonight. Where is this going to end? Her new life with Sheldon? A family? She didn't care right now. Not with him around. She stared into the city outside, mesmerized. Tranquility inside and flashing lights outside put her mind into a trance-like state, making her sleepy.

A kiss on the lips and a stroke of her hair woke her up. Sheldon was all refreshed again. His hair wasn't dry, it was all messed up and still a bit moist.

"Hey..." She greeted him with a gentle smile. Her green eyes now had a distinct sparkle in them. She noticed the same in his eyes. A sign of pure bliss and happiness. It was good to see it back. They both lost it years ago without even knowing.

"It wasn't the same without you, Penny… I've missed you." He smiled with his blue puppy eyes. He took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. Hot water was pouring over their bodies and Sheldon made great care to soap Penny up and sponged her gently. He stood behind her back and went over every bit of her. She never felt so good about herself before. None of her ex-boyfriends treated her with such care and commitment as he did.

Soft sponge soon laid on the floor, replaced with his long fingers. Going over her silky skin, feeling her aroused nipples and clit. He embraced and thrusted inside her again. She caught his rhythm, braced to the slippery wet tiles. He went a little faster this time and she loved it. Penny stimulated herself, as Sheldon kept hitting all the right buttons inside her. After minutes, he swiftly turned her around, with her back against the tiles. She kept one foot on the floor for support and wrapped the other around his leg. His fingers kept reaching all the right places. His thrusts kept getting deeper and more powerful. Her moans kept getting louder. Running water could not silence their united climax, after which they collapsed onto the shower floor. It left big smiles on their faces and a completely fogged up bathroom. They were in no hurry to get up. Despite being soaked, with water drops dripping off them, they still enjoyed themselves. Kissing and making out under the shower. At least until the heat in the bathroom lasted.

They both put on a set of robes hanging by the door and Sheldon helped Penny with drying up and combing her hair. He even tried to make her a braided ponytail, but that didn't come out right.

"This shower felt _much_ better, with you being here. Much." He complimented her.

"Aww, you're welcome, sweetie..." Penny gave him another peck on the cheeks.

Sheldon left the bathroom, giving Penny some privacy to freshen up.

She came out minutes later, brushing her damp hair. She was almost glowing.

He waited at the glass wall, staring out onto the city lights. Penny reached for his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

They observed the skyline in silence.

"Come, follow me."

"Sheldon, where are we going?"

"You'll love the view I found. It's amazing." He guided her through the fire escape stairway and onto the hotel roof. Two deckchairs were already placed in the perfect spot, overlooking Las Vegas below.

"I had them arranged while you were asleep."

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." They both held hands and stared into the distance.

"One new home, Penny."

"Significant improvement over the old home." She surprised him, instantly reminding him of that moment when he first saw her. He could not believe it was already 10 years, yet he remembered it perfectly. He immediately turned to her.

"Yes... it is." He agreed with another kiss on her lips. Penny slowly walked away from him, when another idea popped into her naughty mind.

"You wanna… try it under the stars?" Penny slowly began to untie her robe and laid onto the deckchair, her feet touching the ground on each side. How could Sheldon say no to that? They had a lot of catching up to do, after all...

 **THE END**


End file.
